thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Alan 10 (Trailer)
Gearo (narration): The Simplicitrix. - Simplicitrix was shown lying on the table. - Narration continued throughout the multiple scenes below. Gearo: A device meant to turn the user into a creature for the purposes of creating peace, despite any initial troubles that may occur. - body was swarmed with a red energy. His body became larger and more muscular. His face grew forward, as his teeth then jutted from his lips. Alan transformed into Ripjaws. - launched himself at Starbeard, and merged with him, causing his body to become blue with orange stars. Starbeard’s screams were heard. - Starbeard: Alan Nomaly. You have defeated me in battle, and thus proven yourself worthy of keeping the Simplicitrix. By the Universal Court of Law, I grant you the right to freedom and immunity to any laws involving genetic alteration devices. - crowd began cheering. Alan hugged Alexis, then turned to Jessica and hugged her, with her kissing him on the lips. After saving himself and the Simplictrix from the High Council… and Alexis walked through the aisles of a store, Alan pushing the cart whilst Alexis looked for stuff. Alexis: Alright. Since we're gonna be living together now, we need to find essentials… - grabbed cartons of eggs and turned around to see Alan was already back, the cart filled with everything but essentials. Alexis: What the hell is all this shit?! Alan: Essentials. - began rummaging through the clutter Alan had piled into the cart. Alexis: Guns and katanas? How the hell did you- Oh. You... You used him, didn't you? Alan: glance to the side No… Alexis: Goddamnit, Alan. That guy's too dangerous to use... Plus, you shouldn't be using them in public if you don't want that secret revealed. We have to grow up. Alan: Do you even know who you're talking to? Alexis: Apparently, the most immature hero in existence. Alan: No, no, wrong watch user. Alan decided to spice his lifestyle up a bit. and Jessica were seen dancing close to each other and grinding up on one another. Alan was then seen wearing a cowboy hat. Alexis: What’s the hat for? Alan: I probably should have stayed in like you said. took off the hat, and revealed to have changed his hair to a vibrant green color. Alexis and Jessica were wide eyed and in shock. Everything was starting to go perfect… was seen doing several different dance moves. Eye Guy was seen moonwalking. Until… ship was seen flying above Earth. - large, green, four-armed humanoid with blue eyes was seen inside the ship. Alien: All hail the Multi-Limb Race! All other aliens: All hail the Multi-Limb Race! - Alan: Really? The fuck kind of Adolf Hitler is this? To save his planet… Alien: Within a few hours, we will have all the military power we will need. Let’s see you stop me this time. - four-armed alien grabbed a black and blue version of Paralite, and threw him at Eatle, who shot out energy and created a shield, catching Paralite. He must forge together a team Alan: An alien, a Succubus, and a heavily armed hot chick aren’t going to be enough to stop it. - and a blue version of Wildmutt lunged at the four-armed alien, who grabbed them both by the heads. And with the help of his greatest enemy… there was a blue flash of light behind Alan. He turned too late to see what it was. The blue flash began to circle him. It stopped, revealing a humanoid, cat-like creature. It had a white body with black markings on his chest, black feet, hands, and face. He had glowing aqua eyes. The camera panned down, revealing the Negative Simplicitrix on his chest. Can Alan stop this impossible threat? activated the Simplicitrix and transformed into a red, hooded alien, with orange and white details, and nozzle-like growths on his arms and legs. Next year… electricity shot all around Devin’s body. His skin turned white and orange spots began appearing on his body. Mason’s body thinned out as teal fur began growing all over it. It’s time to go hero! Alan: Hold on. “Go hero!”? Seriously? Get the fuck out of here. What the fuck do you think this is? This ain’t the canon. whispering Dumbass. ALAN 10, THE MOVIE COMING JANUARY 1, 2017 ONLY ON BEN 10 FAN FICTION Alan: "Only?" Dumbass announcer. It's gonna be on my wiki, too! Jesus. Remind me to call my agent and get a new announcer. Agent: Did somebody say Agent? Alan: I swear to god.